The present invention generally relates to boat fender covers for use in aquatic environments to be placed on boat fenders. Boat fenders are commonly used to protect boats, docks and the like from damage. Usually, a fender is attached to the side rail of a boat or the like and hangs down along the side of the boat at times when the boat is docked or when another boat is nearby.
A problem associated with fenders is that they themselves can cause damage to the side surface finish of a boat by rubbing against its side. This effect is often amplified due to increased abrasion and chemical reaction when a fender becomes soiled. Boat surface coatings such as gel coatings are particularly sensitive to abrasion and protection of such coatings is important. Soiled fenders thus require repeated cleaning or replacement.
Fender covers have been proposed in the art; however, certain problems and inconveniences are associated with those prior developments. One of these problems is that covers are often not configured in such a way as to remain in place on the fender without bunching or falling off. Another problem is that the composition and structure of certain covers leads to significant abrasion to the side surface of the boat because of harsh fabrics or rough seams. Low durability, lack of ease of use and, unnecessary complexity are also drawbacks of certain covers adversely affecting the covers and manufacture thereof.